For Family and For Love
by epaige.chuckles
Summary: Sequel to 'When the Partnership Ends'. You need to read the first story…When the Partnership Ends to get all the AUness and the O/Cs. Kate flee's to Australia after a one night stand and the some shocking news will change Kate' s life forever. Will Castle go after Kate after everything they have been through or is it really the end this time? NEW SUMMARY ; READ
1. Chapter 1

**For Family and For Love**

**Sequel to 'When the Partnership Ends'**

**A/N: You need to read the first story…When the Partnership Ends to get all the AUness and the O/Cs. Immy looks like Jennifer Lawrence…but in this story Jennifer isn't the actress who plays Katniss...yup. Enjoy. OH! AND! Don't own Castle or the Hunger Games. (:**

**Bit of Background Info: Castle knows about Kate lying but hasn't confronted Kate about it and is just acting strange and parading around blonde bimbos and acting like a jack arse…. Also Immy got cast as Katniss Everdeen in the Hunger Games movie and is between LA and NY for filming and all that great stuff. **

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter One**

Immy looked around the lounge room as she placed her two duffels down beside the couch and went off in search of her aunt. She walked into the study to see Kate sitting there looking at her laptop screen as she went through her e-mails and finished off her paperwork. Immy stood in the door and just watched and waited for Kate to realize that someone was standing in the doorway.

Kate could sense someone standing behind her and slowly turned to see Immy standing in the door way. Kate's face instantly lit up and she was so glad to have her beautiful niece back in New York. Kate stood and wrapped her arms around her niece and kissed her head.

"Immy! I have missed you so much!" Kate said holding Immy close to her chest. Immy relaxed into her aunts arms and rested her head on Kate's chest snuggling into her comfort.

"I missed you. I am so glad to be home," Immy said as she released Kate and smiled. "I may or may not have also missed my nice big bed…" Immy said with a grin. Kate rolled her eyes and laughed. Classic Immy. Kate smiled and she pulled Immy towards the kitchen and got her a bottle of water.

"How was the flight?" Kate asked. Immy sighed and looked at her aunt.

"Longer than normal. Glad it's over," Immy said with a smile. Kate smiled.

"Well, we have to have a chat. About the house," Kate said. Immy looked at Kate confused. Why did they have to talk about the house?

"Um, okay…?" Immy said with an almost questioning tone. Kate smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Stress less Imm. It's nothing bad. I was just thinking that maybe we should move to a safer area. There have been a few break ins around here and when you're in LA or doing whatever it is that you have to do and I am working late, there's no one here to look after the house and I know there is a lot here that you wouldn't want stolen with it being from your mum and dad and then Jordana and Jax," Kate said. Immy nodded her head.

"Well that does sound reasonable. Any places in mind?" Immy asked. Kate nodded her head and pulled out a paper from the stack on the kitchen bench. She unfolded the paper and showed her a beautiful modern two story house that looked beautiful.

"Kate, that house, looks amazing!" Immy said looking through the pamphlet Kate had picked up on the house. She looked through and saw that it had 5 bedrooms which meant there was one for Kate, Immy, Ian and Dakota and then a spare room. It had a large backyard with an outdoor entertainment area and a pool.

"It's in the best area in New York and it's new and modern and I thought that we could maybe have a look through it today if you feel up to it…?" Kate said with a hopeful look in her eyes. Immy smiled and laughed.

"Okay. On one condition, you let me know what's going on with you and Castle," Immy said. Kate sighed.

"Immy…" Kate said. Immy shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be today. But, I just want to know about what's happening. You can't be shutting me out Kate. We're family and we are all we have left," Immy said. "Well, there is Dakota and Ian and Gramps and the boys and Lanie but still…we are family Kate."

Kate laughed and smiled at her niece as she wrapped an arm around Immy's shoulders in a one armed hug. Immy was exactly right. They were family and there weren't many of the Beckett/Levi/Riley family left anymore. They had to stick together and she knew Immy would probably be good to talk to because she didn't have any pre-conceived ideas about herself and Castle unlike the boys and Lanie.

"Okay, it's a deal. I'll talk about what happened but tonight, over dinner," Kate said with a smile. Immy nodded her head. Kate smiled and hugged her niece. She loved her like she would love a daughter and she knew that Immy loved her like a second mother.

**CASTLE**

Immy and Kate had looked through the house and had decided to buy it and put theirs on the market all in one day. They were headed towards a small quiet secluded restaurant which Kate knew Immy absolutely loved and had booked a table two weeks in advance so they were garneted a spot there.

"Kate, I love this place!" Immy said as they sat down in their booth. Kate smiled.

"I know, that's why I booked it two weeks ago when you told me you were coming home for a month break," Kate said.

"Thank-you. This is just what I needed. I haven't had a decent meal in ages," Immy said with a grin as she looked over the menu.

"How has it been so far?" Kate asked. "Is it all big and exciting?" Kate asked with a smile. Immy nodded her head.

"Yes. LA and the set and the cast and crew, they're all amazing! I love the cast, Josh Hutcherson is so nice and so fun to be around and Liam Hemsworth, a fellow Aussie, didn't take us long to bond," Immy said with a grin.

"I still can't believe you are starring in The Hunger Games! You are playing Katniss Everdeen! Immy, I am so incredibly proud of you right now!" Kate said with a smile. Immy smiled back. She couldn't believe it either. She had no acting experience and she just audition for fun because her school got asked to send a couple of people to audition and she was the one that ended up getting cast in the role of the lead female, Katniss Everdeen.

"Now Kate, enough about me…what's going on?" Immy asked. Kate sighed.

"I honestly don't know. One day we are fine acting like normal and the next he starts parading around blonde bimbos and is just being a complete jerk towards me and he won't have a decent conversation with me about what's going on or about anything really," Kate said as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh Katie B!" Immy said as she gave her hand a squeeze. "I will slap that man! You know I will!" Immy said with her serious face on. Kate chuckled.

"Thanks Imm but I think I will just figure it out somehow. I mean, it'll pass yeah?" Kate asked Immy. Immy shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly, have no idea Kate. I really wish I did but I really don't have any idea what will happen. All I can say is just keep persisting and find out why he is acting so horrible towards you and if you can't figure it out and it doesn't change…kick him to the curb. You deserve someone better who will treat you right. Wether that be a partner, best friend, friend or lover," Immy said as she gave Kate's hand a squeeze. Kate gave her a small smile and squeezed Immy's hand in return.

Immy was right. She did deserve someone who would treat her right but that person was Castle …well at least, before everything changed between them. Kate just wanted everything to go back to how it was. To how it all was before everything changed.

**CASTLE**

Richard Castle sat at his desk and looked at the blank document and the unmoving cursor that was blinking at him encouraging him to type something into the document. He had no inspiration after everything that had been happening at the 12th. He knew what he was doing to Kate was hurting her but she deserved it after lying to him for a full 12 months.

If she was going to reject him the least she could have done would have been to say it to his face instead of lying about it for a full year. He still loved her and knew that it would most likely never stop but he knew that if he wanted to let go off all the feelings he had felt for her, he had to serve all ties with her. And this, this was going to be the very last Nikki Heat book ever. No matter what happened. This was the end of Nikki all together.

At last the words started to flow out of him and onto the paper. He was not going to make it terrible but he was going to make it like how he wanted their relationship to have ended and not how it was currently fizzling out. It didn't seem fair to kill Nikki off again so he decided that he was going to be nice and fair about it. But it was going to be the end and he was going to tell Kate that he was severing their partnership.

**CASTLE  
**

Castle walked into the 12th with one thing on his mind. Telling Kate it was over. This however did not go to plan when he walked in to see Immy sitting at Kate's desk talking to Ryan and Esposito and Kate talking to Gates. He walked over carefully.

"I can't believe you were the one to get cast out of everyone that auditioned for the role!" Esposito said. Immy smiled.

"I know. I still find it hard to believe myself. I am in awe of it all!" Immy said with an excited smile.

"What's it all like?" Ryan asked.

"It's amazing! Everyone is so nice and they are just welcoming me with open arms and showing me the ropes and helping deal with everything. They are just all so nice," Immy said with a smile. You could tell she was on cloud nine.

"Oh, hey there Castle," Immy said almost shyly. She didn't know how he was going to act.

"Hello Imogen," Castle said with a slight nod before looking at where Kate was talking with Gates. He watched as Kate signed some papers and then handed them back to Gates and headed out to where Immy was sitting. She picked up her coat and bag.

"We are free to go Imm," Kate said with a smile. "Ready?"Immy nodded her head and stood up.

"We're free if you girls need help," Esposito said with a smile.

"Well, maybe we'll call you when it comes to the furniture," Kate said with a smile.

"Are you moving?" Castle asked. Kate looked up.

"Um, yeah. Just moving houses," Kate said. "Come on Imm! We have some shopping to do," Kate said with a smile looking towards Immy. Immy grinned and headed for the elevator with Kate right behind her. Castle sighed. Looked like he wasn't telling Kate that their partnership was over today.

**A/N: do you like? review and let me know please.. I promise you, it's going to get WAY better! I have big plans of bike accidents and things like that :) let me know if you have ideas too!**

**Cheers, **

** 3**

**x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Family and For Love**

**Sequel to 'When the Partnership Ends'**

**Chapter Two**

Imogen walked into the now fully furnished kitchen with a smile on her face. It had only taken two weeks for them to get the house all sorted out and now that it was, it finally felt like home again. Kate smiled as she sat up cup of hot chocolate down in front of her niece/daughter and had a sip of her own coffee.

"Finally feels like home now Katie B!" Immy said with a grin. Kate smiled and nodded her head.

"I am still so surprised that Gates let me have the full two weeks off to be with you," Kate said with a smile. "Do you have to go back? I'll miss you!" Kate said trying to give Immy her best puppy dog look. Immy laughed and then gave Kate her biggest, brightest and most beautiful smile.

"I know…I'm always going to miss you when I'm not here with you but the sooner we finish filming, the sooner the press release is done and the sooner I am back here in New York full time. That has to be a positive yeah?" Immy asked with a smile looking at Kate. Kate gave Immy a small smile and took her into a one armed hug.

"I know I know. I can't help but never want to let you go. I love you Immy and always will and I hate it when you are gone and I'm the only one in this big ole house," Kate said.

"Well maybe you should invite Lanie over and you could have a SLUMBER PARTY!" Immy said with a massive grin. Kate rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Always the jokester Imogen. Always the jokester," Kate with a smile as she headed off towards her bathroom. Immy smiled and put her cup in the sink before heading to her room to get some of her school work done before she had to go back to LA and back to having a tutor on set.

**CASTLE  
**

Rick sat in the car and looked out the window at the house that he was parked opposite. It looked like an amazing house and he knew that Kate had picked a good one. He was trying to pluck up the courage to talk to Kate and let her know that they were done. That he didn't want to work with her anymore.

When he had first decided to sever all ties with her he had been running on adrenaline and now, now that he had had time to think about it the more he was trying to imagine living his life without her and the harder and harder is was getting to be. He knew that it was going to be hard but it was something that he had to do. He had to tell Kate it was over so that he could move on and do what was right for him.

**CASTLE**

Alexis was sitting in the lounge room when her dad walked in the front door and sighed heavily. Alexis stood and walked towards her father. Castle looked up at his daughter and shook his head.

"I couldn't do it. Imogen was leaving today and I couldn't break her heart even more that what it already was. She looked devastated that Imogen was leaving. I couldn't add to that," Castle said. Alexis nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her father as a few tears slid down his face.

**CASTLE  
15 WEEKS LATER**

It had been a hard day of filming when Immy arrived back at her hotel room. She lay down on her bed with a dramatic sigh. The day had been emotionally draining and she was ready to just crawl into bed and go to sleep. She dragged herself up and decided to head to the bathroom for a shower.

She grabbed her PJs and headed for the bathroom when she heard her chime signalling she had a message. It could wait and till after her shower. Little did she know that there was huge news waiting on her phone in the form of a message from the one and only Kate Beckett about the things that had changed in her life in the space of 4 days.

When Immy stepped out of the shower, towel dried dressed and walked into the lounge room where she had dumped her bag when she got home earlier and pulled her phone. She unlocked her phone and looked at the message from KBex. Immy looked at the message in disbelief.

_PREGNANT… WITH 'HIS' BABY!_

Immy just didn't even know what to say in response. She knew that there had been a moment of weakness between the former partners and then everything went sour and the two hadn't spoken to each other in nearly a month. Kate had taken it extremely hard. There had been many sleepless nights with Immy when she had been on the phone to a devastated Kate and then had worried about her and hoped to god that she hadn't done anything stupid and now, now she was pregnant.

_Um, are…are you okay? Does he know?_

Immy walked into her room and lay down on her bed. This was going to be another long night for her. It wasn't long before she heard her ringtone sound and she knew instantly that it was Kate calling.

"Hey, how are you?" Immy asked as she answered the phone. She heard a deep intake in breath.

"Honestly, I don't know how to take this all in," Kate said in a small voice sounding very un-Kate like.

"Oh Kate. I am so sorry that this had to happen to you!" Immy said with a sad smile.

"I, ah, when do you finish filming?" Kate asked.

"Two days. Did you want me to come home?" Immy asked.

"No, no. I was actually thinking of coming to you," Kate said nervously.

"Oh really? I would love that Kate! We have to do some press stuff and then we have two months break," Immy said.

"Well, let's just go away for two months. Maybe go to Australia and visit Ian and Dakota…" Kate said with hope in her voice.

"I would love that Kate!" Immy said with a grin.

"Well I'll take some time off work. I'll talk to Gates and then text you. I'll let you get to sleep Imm," Kate said.

"I love you Kate! We're gonna get you through this. I promise," Immy said as they said goodbye. It didn't take long before Immy was asleep.

**CASTLE**

Kate was sitting at her desk staring at the closed door to Gate's office. She was just waiting for Castle and his new 'partner' to walk out of her office so she could go in. She heard the door open and looked down at her paperwork to avoid the eyes of Richard Castle. As soon as she knew they had walked away she stood up and headed towards Gates' office to talk to her.

"Beckett. To what do I owe the pleasure," Gates asked.

"Sir, I have some news and I don't exactly know how you are going to take it because it is pretty big news," Kate said.

"You're not quitting are you?" Gates asked. Kate shook her head.

"No. Not exactly," Kate said. "I, I'm pregnant and Castle is the father," Kate said looking down at her hands. Gates looked at Kate with her eyes wide. She did not expect to hear that especially after what had happened between the two.

"Oh. So no field work anymore," Gates said. Kate nodded her head.

"Actually sir, I was kind of hoping that I would be able to take a few months off. Immy finishes filming in two days and she was hoping we could go to Australia to visit Ian and Dakota," Kate said. Gates looked at her finest detective.

"I'm not happy that I am going to be losing you but how long are we talking here? Two, three months?" Gates asked.

"Three maybe," Kate asked. Gate nodded her head.

"The paperwork will be on your desk before you leave tonight. And Kate, I know that I may not be that great of a person but, I am here if you ever need to talk," Gates said. Kate nodded her head as she stood.

"Thank-you. I really do mean it," Kate said with a smile as she headed back to her desk. Gates smiled and watched as Kate left. She was losing a good detective but she knew that she was going to make a wonderful mother. She already did a great job with the sort time she has been with Immy and Ian and Dakota.

Kate walked back to her desk and quickly sent a message of to Immy letting her know that they were heading to Australia.

_Australia is a go! :D_

**CASTLE**

Richard Castle walked out of Gates office and looked over to where his former muse and former lover sat at her desk. She looked down when she saw him walk out and he couldn't help but feel guilty for the way he had ended their partnership. She looked different somehow and he just couldn't put his finger on what was different about her.

He walked past Esposito and Ryan who were talking quietly and caught the tail end of their conversation.

"She said she was going with Immy to Australia," Ryan said.

"I think it's because she doesn't want to tell Castle and she doesn't want him to find out," Esposito said in reply.

"But he's going to find out because she can't exactly hide it forever," Ryan said.

"It's not something that is just going to go away and disappear and never come back. It's with her for the rest of her life," Esposito said before he noticed Castle and the pair stopped talking about Kate.

What did Kate not want him to know and why did it seem like everyone knew but him? What was such a secret that she was leaving with Imogen for a while just so she wouldn't have to talk to or face him. Richard Castle had to know what was going on.

**A/N: So there is the second chapter…I don't know if I really like this story so let me know what you think. There will be flash backs :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For Family and For Love**

**Sequel to 'When the Partnership Ends'**

**A/N: so I have decided that Jennifer Lawrence looks too old to be Immy so I'm thinking…Selena Gomez, Kelsey Chow…someone younger but mainly looking at those two.**

**Chapter Three**

Kate stepped into the baggage claim area and immediately ran towards where her niece was standing. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close and took in her scent. She missed having her around. Immy smiled as she was swept up into her aunt and surrogate mothers arms.

"KATE!" Immy said as she pulled back and kissed her aunt on the cheek.

"Hey Immy!" Kate said with a grin.

"15 weeks apart and it is crazy how much I have missed you!" Immy said with a grin as they walked towards baggage claim with Kate's arm wrapped around Immy's shoulders. After collecting Kate's bags they caught a cab and headed to Immy's hotel.

They planned to stay a week or two in LA and then head to Australia just before Dakota started a new season of netball so they could spend time with her and Ian before they began to play and then they could see some of her games.

Ian and Dakota didn't know that they were coming so it was going to be a huge surprise for them but they did know about Kate's unexpected and unplanned pregnancy and were over the moon for her, even though it hadn't happened in the way they would have hoped for her.

Immy and Kate spent the day lounging around the hotel room eating ice-cream watching chick flicks and just talking like they always use to before Immy got the gig as Katniss Everdeen. Both had missed their girlie catch up and were glad they could have them back again.

The next day the pair had decided to go shopping and buy a few gifts for Ian and Dakota and a few for some of Immy's friends and netballing companions back in Oz. Kate was the first to wake rushing to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach. Immy awoke to hear dry reaching and sighed. It had begun. It was going to be a very long pregnancy if this was going to happen nearly every morning for the first trimester.

Kate walked out of the bathroom and Immy was standing by the door with a glass of water for her aunt. Kate took the glass gratefully and gave Immy a small smile. Immy walked back to the kitchen and started to get some pancakes ready for their breakfast.

Kate walked into the kitchen 10 minutes later and there were a plate of pancakes with cream and fresh strawberries waiting for her. Kate smiled at Immy and thanked her for the pancakes and watched as Immy continue to make her own pancakes.

"Do you do this every morning?" Kate asked. Immy never really use to be a big cook. She was an amazing cook but never really cooked anything.

"Um, well we all took turns for cooking breakfast and then if we didn't have a late day we would all catch up and cook tea together," Immy said. "Learnt some great new recipes too."

"We're you guys all close on set?" Kate asked. Immy nodded her head. Even though there were age differences, they were all close on set. She had grown especially close to Isabelle Fuhrman, Alexander Ludwig, Josh Hutcherson and fellow Australian, Liam Hemsworth.

"Yeah. Isabelle, Alex, Josh and Liam and I, we got really close on set. We still are really close and I hope we stay really close. They really helped me through it all. Seeing as I was the newbie to the world of showbiz and all!" Immy said with a massive grin. Kate chuckled. She defiantly loved having this girl around.

**CASTLE**

Castle walked into the loft and sighed. It had been a long day at the 12th and he knew part of why it was so long was because it was because Kate was gone. He had tried to grill Esposito and Ryan about her leaving but got nowhere. They were keeping tight lipped about everything that was going on.

He placed his keys and wallet on the kitchen bench and went to the coffee pot. He poured himself a hot cup of coffee and headed to his office and sat down at his desk looking at his laptop. He turned the laptop on and then opened one of his desk draws and looked at the little blue Tiffany's box sitting there looking at him. He quickly closed the draw and sighed.

He had been walking around with Alexis and Martha when he walked past Tiffany's and saw the most beautiful ring that he knew was perfect for the love of his life. He brought the ring and knew that at some stage he would give it to her. Now, now he wasn't so sure. So much had changed in his mind when he heard that she had been lying to him.

Castle didn't know what was going on with Kate and what her big secret was that the two boys were keeping tight lipped about but he knew that whatever it was, he was going to get to the bottom of it and he was going to find out what was going on.

**CASTLE**

There was a knock at the door and Immy got up off the couch and ran over to Kate's wallet grabbed some money before heading to the door to pay the pizza man for their pizza. Immy walked back into the lounge and sat down on the sofa.

"KATE! PIZZA'S HERE!" Immy said with a smile as she opened the pizza box and took the first piece out.

Kate walked down the stairs and brought in a plate for Immy so that she didn't get everything all over the carpet and sofa. She sat down next to Immy and smiled as she took a bite of her own slice of pizza.

"Kate, can we talk?" Immy asked looking at her aunt. Kate looked at her niece and nodded her head.

"Always Imm," Kate said with a smile. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, actually…I wanted to ask you about Castle. I mean, you're having his baby and you haven't told him. Are you going to tell him?"

"I will. I plan on telling him but I just, I need to come to terms with it before I tell him. We didn't plan on this and he's being a complete jack arse towards me and I don't know how to just come out and say 'hey Rick. So do you remember the time we slept together, well as it turns out our protection didn't work and now I'm pregnant," Kate said looking at Immy.

"Well that is probably not the way you would want to say that. That may just make him run for the hills…" Immy said with a small smile on her face. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I don't plan on saying it like that but I just, I don't know how to say it to him," Kate said.

"Well, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later or else you belly will speak for itself," Immy said with a shrug. Kate rolled her eyes again.

"I know but like I said, I don't know what to say to him. He hates me for something I don't even know and he won't take my calls," Kate said. Immy grabbed Kate's phone off the coffee table.

"Try. For me," Immy said. Kate sighed and dialled Castle's number. As usual it went to voice mail.

"Uh, Hi Castle. It's Kate. We need talk. I have something you may want to know. I uh, I'm pregnant," Kate said before hanging up. Immy looked at Kate.

"You just left him a voice mail, letting him know that you're pregnant," Immy said. Kate looked at Immy.

"I panicked. I didn't know what to say…it slipped out!" Kate said with a groan. Immy smiled and patted Kate's shoulder.

"Well, at least he knows part of it now?" Immy asked trying to be helpful. Kate gave her a smile and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Imm but I think are going to get a lot worse before they get better," Kate said as she sunk down into the couch cushions beside Immy and continued to eat her pizza.

**A/N 2: please read and review. Would love to hear your thoughts and any ideas you have :) stay tuned…in future chapters there will be a Beckett/ Castle meeting in Australia ;)**

**Thanks,**

**Emma **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am soo sorry for not updating this earlier! It has been crazy busy at school with exams and study and everything and I am soo sorry for that! But hey, two weeks holiday here in Australia so I am hoping to get a heap of chapters written and uploaded so fingers crossed!**

**Chapter Four**

Alexis walked into the loft and saw the blinking red light on their answering machine. She walked over and hit the play button to listen to the message. _"Uh, Hi Castle. It's Kate. We need talk. I have something you may want to know. I uh, I'm pregnant." _Alexis replayed the message in shock. She searched the loft and saw that her dad wasn't around and then replayed the message for a third time.

Alexis panicked and hit the delete button. Her dad was getting over Kate and he didn't need a message saying she was pregnant. That was only asking for trouble and it was trouble her dad did not need. He was smiling again and Alexis just wanted him to be happy and he was starting to look at other women and he needed to be happy so that Alexis was happy.

**CASTLE **

It had been a long flight and Kate was so glad to be able to finally touchdown in Melbourne. They walked to baggage claim and then headed to the arrivals area where Dakota and Ian were waiting for them. Ian ran towards his aunt and cousin and wrapped his arms around them with Dakota not far behind.

"I've missed you!" Dakota said as she wrapped her arms around her cousin/sister figure.

"I've missed you too! Both of you!" Immy said as she pulled back and then wrapped her arms around Ian. Ian smiled and took in his cousin's scent.

"I love you Imm. Always and forever!" Ian said. Immy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you to Ian. To the moon and back!" Immy said with a smile as she pulled back. Ian wrapped his arm around her shoulder and he grabbed Immy's bag while Dakota grabbed Kate's and they headed towards Ian's car. Ian put their cases in the back and then they began the half hour drive to the Levi family home.

**CASTLE**

Richard Castle walked into the loft with a smile on his face. After months of being hung up on Kate, he had finally moved on and got himself a date. It was with an Australian actress and she was beautiful and had the best personality. She had olive tanned skin, beautiful brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Anyone on the outside would know that she was practically the spitting image of his former lover and muse, Kate Beckett.

Rick walked past the phone. No messages. He headed towards his room to get ready for his date. Alexis was sitting on her bed when she heard her dad walk in and she instantly knew that he was in a happy mood which made it feel right about deleting the message.

Alexis walked into her dad's bedroom with a smile and sat down on his bed.

"So..." Alexis said with a smile.

"So…so what?" Rick asked his smiling daughter.

"Why are we so happy?" Alexis asked with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alexis," Rick said with a smile as he turned back to his wardrobe.

"Dad," Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I have a date," Rick said.

"A date? With who?" Alexis asked.

"With Samara Tylers," Rick said.

"The Australian actress?" Alexis asked. Rick nodded his head.

"Is that okay with you?" Rick asked. Alexis nodded her head.

"Dad, as long as you're happy, I'm happy," Alexis said with a smile. Rick hugged his daughter and kissed her head.

**CASTLE**

"So you just blabbed? On his answering machine? KATE!" Ian said with a laugh over dinner. Kate nodded her head and Immy smiled. She loved her family and they were happy. At least, most of them were happy. Kate, Kate was happy to be with her 'kids' but the three of them knew that Kate wanted to be with Richard Castle and they were hoping that this baby was going to get them to talk again.

"What did he say?" Dakota asked.

"Uh, he hasn't replied. I don't think he will either. Thing just aren't getting any better between us," Kate said sadly.

"They will Katie B. He loves you and he's going to come crawling back to you and when he does, you gotta play hard to get!" Ian said with a wink and Kate rolled her eyes. She loved her kids more than anything in the world and this baby was going to be no different. With or without Richard Castle in her life. Her kids were all she was going to need.

"So Dakota, how's netball going?" Kate asked changing the subject.

"Netball is going great! I love it! I'm having so much fun!" Dakota said with a smile. Kate loved the way her eyes lit up whenever she talked about her love for netball.

"What about you Immy? How's school going for you?" Ian asked. He got sick of hearing Dakota talk about netball 24/7.

"Well, I ah, actually just applied for a new scholarship," Immy said with a shrug.

"Oh really? Where?" Ian asked.

"It's with the American Elite Sporting Academy. It's for gymnastics," Immy said.

"You're back into gymnastics?" Dakota asked. Immy nodded her head.

"Yeah. Back into gymnastics and athletics as well actually," Immy said.

"Why have you not told me this? I thought we were best friends!" Dakota said.

"And what about the Hunger Games?" Ian asked.

"They're re filming it because they decided they didn't like the final cut," Immy said with a shrug.

"And they didn't ask you to do it?" Ian asked.

"They did but I turned it down. I would rather be able to spend time with my family and it would be at least 6-8 months before it was all done and I just, I wanted to be with you guys. Family is more important to me and plus, I'm just not cut out to be an actress. Red carpets, not my thing! I would rather be getting all sweaty doing the things I love than being uncomfortable in a beautiful dress and high heels," Immy said with a shrug.

"Fair enough. As long as you're happy!" Ian said with a grin.

"I am! Dak, I didn't tell you because I only applied for it two days ago and between then and now, I've been on a plane," Immy said with a smile. Dakota looked at Immy for a minute before smiling and nodding her head. Kate laughed. Nothing would ever come between the two girls. They were best friends and she wished that she and Castle were like that still.


	5. Chapter 5

**FOR FAMILY AND FOR LOVE**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

With the sand between her toes and the sun shining down on her she couldn't have been happier. The kids were running around ahead of her and she was walking with Tarker, Immy's golden retriever who was happy to have some company. Kate laughed as Ian hit the ground as Immy jumped on his back. Dakota then decided to dive on top of the two and Kate shook her head. This was what she loved and she wished that she would have been able to share this type of stuff with the father of her unborn baby…with Richard Castle.

Although the kids had told her not to she couldn't help herself and had looked for news on her former partner. He was happily in a committed relationship with an Australian actress. Kate had cried that day and blamed it on the pregnancy hormones but she knew it was because he was moving on and obviously did not care about the baby she was carrying that shared their DNA.

Tarker pulled on his lead and started Kate from her thoughts as she looked up to see that the kids were still rolling around in the sand tackling each other. Ian was on the bottom with the two girls on the top. Kate pulled out her phone and snapped a pick before uploading it on twitter with the captain…_'These kids always make me smile. Family 3'_

**CASTLE**

Martha walked into the kitchen and sighed when she saw Alexis sitting at the kitchen bench. Martha walked over and placed a hand on Alexis's shoulder. Alexis jumped slightly and looked up at her grandmother.

"What's going on kiddo?" Martha asked.

"What would you do if you knew something that could change someone's lives forever if you told them but if you didn't tell them they'd be happy until they found out and could possibly hate you for the rest of your life?" Alexis asked.

"Who are we talking about here?" Martha asked.

"I know something that I shouldn't about dad but I know that if I tell then he's going to flip out," Alexis said.

"It's not like you to be torn about something like this. What do you know Alexis?" Martha asked.

"Kate's pregnant…and dad is the father," Alexis said. Martha looked at her granddaughter shocked.

"And Richard does not know about this?" Martha asked. Alexis nodded her head. Martha sighed. It was not like her mature granddaughter to keep something like this from her father. It just didn't seem right.

"How do you even know that Alexis?" Martha asked.

"Kate rang and left a message on the phone. I listened to it and deleted it because Dad is finally happy and I know that this, this is going to make him go back to Kate and if he goes back to Kate than he won't be happy," Alexis exclaimed.

"He won't be happy or you won't be happy? How do you think he's going to react when he finds out Kate's pregnant and that you knew and have kept it from him? Alexis, this isn't you and I don't know what you think keeping this from him but you need to tell him. I'll give you two weeks and if you haven't told him…I will," Martha stood as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Alexis sighed. She guessed her grandmother was half right but she knew that Kate was only going to hurt her dad again and he was finally happy. He was dating Samara Tylers and she was beautiful and sweet and kind and she wasn't the type of person that was going to hurt her dad and she liked her. She liked Samara a lot.

**CASTLE**

Immy walked into the lounge where she and Kate were just hanging out while Ian was at work and Dakota at school. Immy placed two glasses of iced tea down on the coffee table and looked at Kate who was sitting with her legs tucked under her and fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

"What's up Kate?" Immy asked. Kate looked up at her niece and sighed.

"It's been a month and a half Imm…he hasn't called me back and I don't think he has any interest in calling me back because he hates me," Kate said. Immy tilted her head to the side and gave Kate a small smile.

"Oh Katie," Immy said as she took a sip of her iced tea. She placed the glass down and took Kate's hands in her own.

"You are so beautiful Kate and he is a complete fool for not calling you back. You, you are going to be a great mother and I know that one day…one day Richard Castle will look back at all of this and he is going to regret what he has done and when he decides he's ready to come into your life you're going to be able to turn around and say no because you are going to find someone who loves you for you and they're not going to care that you're pregnant and he's going to love you so much and accept everything in your life. Plus, you have me…what's not to love when you are the guardian of one very talented, very beautiful girl?" Immy said with a grin.

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes. Immy was never serious for too long. It just wasn't her so she knew there was going to be some joke or some catch on the end.

"Immy, I don't know what I would do without you! You always make me laugh and smile and you always know exactly what to say to make me happy," Kate said as she wrapped her arms around her niece and kissed her head. "Thank-you Imm. I love you," Kate said. Immy smiled.

"I love you to Katie B," Immy said with a grin.

**CASTLE**

Martha walked into the loft and looked around and saw Alexis sitting on the couch. Martha walked towards her and sighed.

"You haven't told him," Martha stated. "I went away for a month with Chet and you don't tell him. Alexis, he is the father of her unborn baby and he deserves to know that he is going to be a father again and I really do mean it. You tell him today or I will!" Martha said.

"Tell me what?" Castle asked as he walked in the loft front door. Martha turned and looked at her son and Alexis looked at her father. Oh this was not good!

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer and Castle will find out and you'll get to see his reaction. Please review because there doesn't seem to be that much interest in this story. Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas don't hesitate to let me know because I have a vague idea of where I am going to go with this but I love hearing new ideas.**

**ALSO **

**Here are a few things I was thinking about…let me know on the ideas you like :)**

**Kate is having twins.**

**Kate meets a new man and is really happy with him. Castle has to fight for Kate.**

**Castle doesn't care because he has been hurt too much by Kate. That is until Kate is involved in an accident and could lose the baby.**

**Any other ideas…let me know **

**Thank-you Emma **


	6. Chapter 6

**FOR FAMILY AND FOR LOVE**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Immy walked into the kitchen and sat her plate in the sink before turning to look at a smiling Kate. Immy looked at Kate with her eyebrows raised.

"What are you so happy about?" Immy asked with a smile. Finally glad to see Kate smiling again.

"You know how you said that I would meet someone who liked me for me and who wouldn't care about the fact that I was pregnant…well I did. He's a doctor and I met him when I went to my doctor's appointment," Kate said.

"And I am just hearing about this now? Kate! That was a month ago! Have you been talking to him since the appointment?" Immy asked. Kate nodded her head.

"Yeah. He just asked if I wanted to go for coffee. Should I say yes?" Kate asked. Immy nodded her head.

"YES! Kate, you haven't looked so happy in ages and you are smiling and I love seeing you smiling again!" Immy said.

"So spill!" Immy said.

"Spill what?" Kate asked.

"The beans! Who is this guy? What's his name? What's his job?" Immy asked. Kate smiled.

"He's name is Patrick Reed and he's a surgeon. He's amazing and so handsome!" Kate said with a twinkle in her eye. Immy smiled.

"When will we get to meet this amazing Patrick Reed who has put this twinkle in your eyes and that smile on your face," Immy asked.

"I don't know Imm. I don't know if anything is going to happen with us," Kate said. Immy rolled her eyes.

"Well after this coffee date, I want to know all the answers!" Immy said as Kate stood up and headed towards the stairs to get changed for her coffee date with Patrick Reed. Kate rolled her eyes and smiled. She was thankful to have people in her life that were always going to have her back no matter what happened.

**CASTLE**

Kate walked into the small coffee shop and saw Patrick sitting in a small booth towards the back of the café. Patrick raised one of his hands and waved. Kate smiled and waved back. She walked towards the booth and sat down opposite Patrick.

"Hi Kate, you look beautiful," Patrick said. Kate blushed.

"Hi and thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," Kate said with a smile.

"I was really happy when you said yes to this coffee Kate," Patrick said. Kate smiled.

"I was really happy when you asked me," Kate said with a smile. The two sat and talked for a good hour before the breached the subject of Kate's pregnancy and how that all happened.

"In New York I am a homicide detective and I don't know if you have ever heard of Richard Castle the mystery author," Kate said. Patrick nodded his head.

"He wrote Nikki Heat right?" Patrick asked. Kate nodded her head.

"Yeah well he started to shadow me and I was the inspiration for Nikki Heat. I was his muse for almost 4 years before everything went wrong. This story gets a little twisted and a little dark so if you want me to stop then just say so," Kate said.

"As long as you don't feel like you have to tell me Kate. I don't want you to get upset," Patrick said who was now sitting beside Kate in the booth.

"Well my mother was murder and I was after the killer. I was getting close and I ended up getting shot. When I got shot Rick, he told me he loved me and I guess I wasn't really ready to hear it so I said I didn't remember anything about the shooting. He was hurt by it and I acted like I knew nothing. After about 10months he finally snapped and was parading blonde bimbos around the 12th," Kate said. She took in a deep breath.

"After one particularly rough case we both went out and got drunk and slept together. Neither of us remembered it in the morning and this is the result. I went to tell him but he had walked away from me and quit and I have left messages for him but he hasn't returned my phone calls and won't answer when I call him," Kate said.

"Oh Kate," Patrick said.

"The worst part was that I was finally ready to tell him that I loved him," Kate said.

"Do you still love him?" Patrick asked.

"I thought I did but he has basically abounded me and this baby and he always said he wanted more kids so now I just think that I could find someone better and someone who wouldn't let me down like he has," Kate said. Patrick nodded his head.

"I could never do that to someone Kate. That's horrible," Patrick said.

"I guess I'm in the wrong too though. I should have said from the start that I heard him say that he loved me," Kate said.

"Yes but if you came to me and told me you were pregnant and if you were calling me, I couldn't ignore you," Patrick said. "And what's not to love about you because you are completely gorgeous and I don't know if you feel the same way but I would really like to spend some more time with you because I think that you are amazing," Patrick said.

Kate put her brain into neutral and let her heart take over as she leant forward and locked her lips and a passionate kiss. She knew that it probably wasn't the best thing to do but Patrick was making herself feel special and he was someone that Kate could see was putting himself out there and that was something that Kate admired.

Patrick pulled away slightly before going back in for another kiss. This time Kate pulled away before looking up at Patrick who was smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Patrick asked. Kate nodded her head with a small smile and Patrick kissed Kate's cheek before the pair said goodbye and headed for the door.

"Thank you for listening to my horrible life story," Kate said with a smile.

"It was a pleasure and your life story is not horrible Kate. It sounds like a sad story but you are an amazing women and I am so glad to have been able to meet you," Patrick said as he kissed Kate's cheek.

"I'll call you. I'd love to have dinner with you some time," Kate said. Patrick nodded and the two said goodbye and headed on their separate ways.

**CASTLE**

Kate walked in the front door and was bombarded with questions from Immy who was waiting for her in the lounge for her to return.

"So! How was the date?" Immy asked. Kate smiled.

"It was amazing…we're going to go out for dinner at some stage," Kate said with a smile. Immy gave her aunt a massive grin.

"Kate! That is amazing! You deserve to be happy and by the smile on your face, Patrick makes you happy," Immy said with a smile.

"He's the first person that I have opened up to about everything that has happened with Castle and with my mum," Kate said. Immy smiled. Her aunt was defiantly in love.

"Did you talk about me?" Immy asked.

"We actually didn't. We didn't get onto the subject of kids," Kate said. Immy looked at Kate with a mock hurt expression on her face.

"You didn't talk about me? Katie B! I am the most important person in your life. I mean, I am practically your daughter!" Immy said with a small smile playing on her lips. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Maybe next time Imm. Maybe next time," Kate said as she headed up the stairs to change.

**CASTLE**

"So what don't I know? Is someone going to tell me or…?" Rick asked as he walked further into the loft. Alexis looked at her grandmother and Martha looked at Alexis. Alexis knew she had to tell her dad about Kate but she didn't want this to change the mood he was in and the good place and good relationship he had finally found himself in with the Aussie Actress Samara.

"Um well, dad, you might want to take a seat…this is kinda big," Alexis said as she stood and start to fidget nervously.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he asked his daughter with a smile. Alexis tried to smile back at her dad but it didn't really work.

"No...Well at least I'm not pregnant but there someone who is and you're not going to like it," Alexis said. Rick looked at his daughter confused.

"What are you talking about Alexis?" Rick asked.

"Before you say anything you have to know that I was trying to protect you because you were finally happy again without Kate and you looked like you were really in love with Samara so I thought I was doing the right thing for you and for Samara cous I know that the two of you could be really happy together," Alexis said all at once. Castle looked at his daughter and shook his head.

"Alexis, what is going on?" Rick asked.

"Detective Beckett is pregnant and you're the father," Alexis said before looking up at her dad to see the shock clearly written on his face.

"I'm sorry…Kate's what?" Rick asked.

"Richard before you get to caught up with all of this you have to think it all through and not do anything you might regret later," Martha said.

"Kate is pregnant…with my child! She has been calling me for days and I haven't answered because I was hurt by her but if knew it was because she was trying to talk to me about the baby then I would have answered! She is going to hate me and think that I want nothing to do with this baby!" Castle said. Alexis looked at her dad shocked.

"And you do? Dad, she hurt you! I have never seen you so heartbroken!" Alexis said.

"We both lied to each other and we both broke each other's hearts Alexis! She is having my baby and I want to be there every step of the way! I'm doing this because I think it's the right thing to do. I'm doing this because it's what I want to do! I want to be there for her and this baby," Rick said.

"Dad, I didn't tell you because I thought I was doing the right thing!" Alexis said.

"Well you thought wrong!" Castle said as he grabbed his coat, wallet and phone and headed back out the door. He was furious that Alexis had not told him that Kate was pregnant with his child and he was angry at himself because he knew something was up when Kate was calling him so much.

**CASTLE**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and don't stress CASKETT fans :) Patrick won't be around forever and neither will Samara :)**

**So here is a sample of the next chapter! Please read and review!**

"_**Kate, I know I am probably the last person you want to talk to right now but…I just found out what was happening. Alexis had kept it from me and I am really sorry. I want to talk to you but I can't find you anywhere and the boys and Lanie won't tell me where you are so Kate, please, please call me back," Castle said.**_

"_**Kate, Patrick lied to you when he said that he hadn't seen Rick and that he hadn't talked to him. I witness Rick talk to Patrick and I witnessed Patrick tell Rick that you didn't want him in the life of the baby. Kate, Patrick is bad news. He lied to Castle and if he was able to lie that easily to Rick than what has he lied to us about?" Immy asked.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**FOR FAMILY AND FOR LOVE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Rick walked around New York until he found himself outside the 12th. He sighed before he walked through the front doors and towards the elevator. He stepped off the elevator and saw that Kate wasn't at her desk and none of her stuff was there. He walked over and saw that his chair was still sitting there where he had last left it.

He looked around and saw that the boys were standing in the break room. He walked towards them in the hope that he would find out where Kate was. He walked in and was death glared by Esposito.

"What are you doing here?" Esposito asked as he narrowed his eyes at the writer.

"Uh, I was looking for Kate. Is she here?" Castle asked.

"She's not. Not that we would tell you if she was anyway," Ryan said.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Rick asked. Esposito looked at Ryan.

"Bro, you hurt Beckett. You really hurt her and we're not going to tell you where she is because we don't want her to get hurt again," Esposito said. Castle sighed. He figured he would get a less than warm reaction from the boys.

"Well, when you see or hear from her again…can you please let her know I'm looking for her?" Castle asked. Ryan nodded.

"I'll tell her bro. No guarantee she'll want to talk to you again though," Ryan said. Castle nodded his head.

"Thank-you. That's all I can ask for," Castle said before turning and walking towards the elevator.

"Do you think he finally knows about the baby?" Esposito asked. Ryan nodded his head.

"I'd say so. It's been at least a month and a half since the last time I saw him here. He must know by now otherwise I doubt he would be looking for Kate," Ryan said. Nodding his head in agreement the boys grabbed their coffees and headed back to their desks.

**CASTLE**

Immy was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down at the caller ID and was shocked. _Richard Castle_. Why the hell was Richard Castle calling her?

"Why the hell are you calling me?" Immy asked as she answered her phone.

"I ah, I get that you're mad at me but please don't hang up Immy. I really need to talk to you," Castle said. Immy sighed. The least she could do was hear him out.

"I'll hear you out but there is no guarantee that I will believe what you have to say," Immy said.

"I know and I get that but I just need to talk to someone who is close to Kate and I know Kate loves you so much and that you are the closest person to her," Rick said.

"Thanks but if you didn't mind, I'd just like to hear what you have to say. I mean, what kept you from calling Kate back? She called you well over a month ago and you never called back and you ignored all her calls," Immy said.

"Alexis kept the news from me. She heard the message first and she deleted because she thought she was doing the right thing. She only told me today that Kate was pregnant. I wish she had told me earlier," Rick said.

"Well, why didn't you answer one of Kate's calls? She would have told you and then you would have known," Immy said. Rick sighed and Immy knew that he was trying to say something important but she wasn't giving him much of a chance.

"You sound like you have something important to say. What is it?" Immy asked.

"I still love Kate. I have never stopped and no matter what happens or has happened between us, I don't think I could ever stop. I want to be there for her and I want be there for the baby. I know she probably thinks I want nothing to do with her but it is the complete opposite! I love her and I never wanted to lose her and I know I have now but I, I want to be there and if you could just let her know I want to be there for her then please do because she won't answer my calls," Rick said.

"Rick, I like you. I really do and I wish things hadn't gone between the two of you. I'll talk to Kate but I can't guarantee that she will listen. I'll try though because I really think the two of you are meant to be together," Immy said.

"Thank-you Immy. I really didn't think that you would listen to me," Rick said.

"Rick, I have to go. I'm sorry but Kate's back from her appointment. I'll text you," Immy said. They said goodbye and then hung up. Immy stood up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen where Kate had walked into. Immy sat down at the kitchen counter.

"So how'd it go?" Immy asked.

"It was good. I ran into Patrick and we're going for dinner tomorrow night," Kate said.

"I was talking about the baby…not Patrick," Immy said. Kate smiled.

"Oh right. Um yeah no that was good as well. Next week I can find out the sex of the baby," Kate said.

"That's great. Um, I had an interesting phone call today…just before actually," Immy said.

"Really? Who was it from?" Kate asked as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"It was from one Richard Castle. He said you won't answer his calls," Immy said.

"He never answered my calls," Kate said back in defence.

"Kate, he really wants to talk to you but he said you won't talk to him," Immy said. "Kate, he only just found out about the baby."

"I called him over a month ago Immy," Kate said.

"Alexis deleted the message and Rick never found until today," Immy said.

"So what? Immy, you're meant to be on my side! You're not meant to take calls from Castle and you're not meant to believe what he says!" Kate said as she stormed out of the room. Immy sighed. That was not how she saw that conversation going and was not how she wanted it to happen.

**CASTLE**

Castle walked into the loft and saw Alexis sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for him to get home. Castle sighed. He knew that Alexis would be waiting for him but at this point in time, he didn't know what to say to her without breaking her heart.

"Dad," Alexis started. Castle raised his hand to stop her from talking.

"Alexis, save it. I know you were trying to protect me but this was big news and it was news you should have told me. It wasn't your place to decide if I should know or not. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and try get onto Kate," Castle said as he walked towards his office.

Alexis sighed. Her dad was right. She should have told him and now, now she had to try and make things right for her dad and make sure that Kate knew that it was her who had kept the news from her dad and not her dad ignoring Kate and not wanting to have anything to do with her and the baby.

Castle walked into his office and sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. Kate hated him. He opened his desk and looked at the little box from Tiffany and co sitting there tormenting him and all the pain he had caused Kate and the pain Kate had caused him.

He picked up his phone and then dialled the familiar number. He knew she wouldn't answer but maybe if he left her a message she might actually listen to it.

"Kate, I know I am probably the last person you want to talk to right now but…I just found out what was happening. Alexis had kept it from me and I am really sorry. I want to talk to you but I can't find you anywhere and the boys and Lanie won't tell me where you are so Kate, please, please call me back," Castle said before hitting the end button on his phone.

**CASTLE**

**A/N: So I am really sorry…I gave you a bum steer and I don't know when I am going to do my last spoiler from the last chapter but it didn't fit in with this chapter so maybe the next few chapters and it will be there. Sorry!**

**Please read and review because I love reading your reviews!**

**ALSO!**

**BABY NAMES! **

**GIRL or BOY?**

**I was thinking for a boy Xander Montgomery (Xander for Alexander…and Montgomery for well…Roy)**

**For a girl I was thinking Johanna Alexandria or Alexandria Hanna (with the nick name Ally?)**

**Let me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**FOR FAMILY AND FOR LOVE**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A/N: so sorry for the wait! School is back and it's a new semester so new subjects. School trips and work experience…but hey, I'm back now so bring it on ;)**

**P.S: Kate and Immy…still in Australia :)**

Immy lay on her bed and looked at her phone. She had been in contact with a friend from Australia and was planning on catching up with during the day to chat as they hadn't seen each other in a good year and a half. She stood up and grabbed a pair of shoes and a jacket and then headed down stairs and towards the door. She looked and saw that Kate was in the lounge room and knew Kate was going to pick another fight with her for leaving the house.

It would be the 7th fight in 3 days since Immy had talked to Castle and she was sick of it. Kate was in a foul mood and Immy just wanted to get away from it all. She grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter and walked to the door. She wasn't fast enough to get out the door and Kate stood up and walked towards Immy.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kate asked as Immy opened the front door. Without turning around Immy rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for another fight. She shut the door pushed past Kate and headed back up the stairs. Kate followed and Immy knew it and slammed the door in Kate's face.

"Imogen Grace Riley! Open this door at once!" Kate said.

"Why? So you can yell at me again? Like you've been doing for the past 3 days! I can't say three words without you bitting my head off and Ian and Dakota have noticed it to!" Immy yelled from her side of the door as she grabs one of her duffle bags and begins to chuck some clothes and necessities in there before going for her phone charger and into the adjoining bathroom to grab her toiletries.

"That is not true and you know it Imogen! You are just being a spoilt brat! Any wonder when your father was in the army! He couldn't stand the sight of you and couldn't wait to get away from you! Everyone leaves you for a reason Imogen! You are high maintenance and no one wants to put up with you!" Kate yelled back at her before she stormed down the stairs and Immy collapsed in a heap on her bed.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She grabbed her bigger duffel and transferred her stuff into that bag before grabbing her Mac and iPad and chargers and put in a few more clothes. She grabbed her bag and purse before she opened the door ran down the stairs and out the front door before Kate could even say two words.

**CASTLE**

Dakota walked in the front door after school and netball training and was surprised when she didn't see Immy sitting in the lounge. Kate was in the kitchen making dinner and Dakota dumped her bag in the hallway closet and walked into the kitchen. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey Kate. Where's Immy? I really need to talk to her," Dakota said with a smile.

"Uh, she stormed out of the house. I really don't know where she is but she's just over reacting over a conversation. She's always been a drama queen," Kate said. Dakota looked her aunt. Immy had never, ever been a drama queen. Since Dakota could remember Immy had never, ever exaggerated.

"Kate, Immy has never been a drama queen," Dakota said. "And she wouldn't storm out for no reason. What happened?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know and honestly, she needs an attitude adjustment. She's back chatting and doing everything she doesn't normally do," Kate said. Dakota sighed. She knew things were tense between Immy and Kate and she hadn't really had the chance to see what was going on between the two.

"Well I have some homework to do so I'm gonna get that done. How long till tea?" Dakota asked.

"Half an hour," Kate said. Dakota nodded her head and then grabbed her bag from the closet and then headed up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and instantly rang Immy's number for it to only go through to her voice mail.

'_Imm, its Dakota. Let me know where you are and that you're safe. I love you. Call me Imm. Please.'_

**CASTLE**

Julie Corletto was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine when she heard a knock on her door. She stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it to see Immy standing on her door step in tears. Julie instantly wrapped her arms around the 16yo.

When Immy was still living in Melbourne and playing netball Julie was her mentor and buddy and they had been really close. Even though Immy had been away from them for over a year, they were all still in contact and Immy and Julie, were always talking and were still really close.

"Oh Immy!" Julie said as she kissed her the top of her head and led her towards the couch and dumping her duffle beside the couch. Julie grabbed her a glass of water and she sat down on the couch. Julie handed her the glass of water. Immy thanked her and gave her a small smile.

"What happened Imm?" Julie asked. She had been in contact with Immy and she knew that Immy was having trouble with Kate and that things were looking rocky between the pair.

"I was going out to see Madi and catch up with her when Kate said no so I went upstairs and then Kate started saying that the only reason Dad was in the army was to get away from me and that I was a spoilt brat. She said dad couldn't stand the sight of me," Immy said with a fresh wave of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Immy that isn't true!" Julie said. "You're dad loved you and he was so proud of you. He was in the army because he was serving his country. Not because he couldn't stand the sight of you. Why would she even say that? Immy, don't listen to her because it isn't true," Julie said.

"She said it because I talked to Richard Castle which is the man she is pregnant to. She called him and he wouldn't answer because they both lied to each other or something and his daughter hid the message from him that Kate was pregnant and this is all just a massive mess!" Immy said.

"Start from the beginning Imm," Julie said. "It'll be easier." Immy nodded her head and took in a deep breath.

"Before we left LA Kate told me she was pregnant and that Richard Castle was the father. I pushed her to tell him and she rang him. He didn't answer and she blabbed on a message. I got a call from Rick and he said his daughter, Alexis, had got the message before he did and she deleted it because she thought she was protecting him," Immy said before taking a sip of the water.

"I told Kate that I had been talking to Castle and she flipped out. She said I was meant to be on her side and then ever since then, she's been harsh and picking fights with me and then today, today when she said what she said, I just had to get out of there," Immy said. Julie pulled Immy in for another hug and kissed her forehead.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Julie asked. Immy shook her head. "Can I message Dakota and let her know you are here so she doesn't have to worry?" Immy nodded her head. Julie pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Dakota.

_Hey Dak. I have Immy here with me. She had a big fight with Kate and she needed to get away. I'll call you a bit later on. Julz. x_

**CASTLE**

Dakota got off the phone from talking to Julie and then called the one man that had caused a lot of the problems going on in her family.

"Richard Castle," he answered the phone.

"Rick, hi. It's Dakota Levi. Kate's niece," Dakota said.

"Dakota hi. What are you calling me for? Don't you hate me like the rest of your family?" he asked.

"I don't hate you and neither does Immy. Kate, well god knows about her and quite frankly I don't really care about her right now. What I care about is what she is doing to Immy," Dakota said.

"Immy, what's happening with Immy?" Castle asked.

"Kate is making her life hell at the minute. She just flipped out and told Immy that her dad was in the army so he didn't have to see her face and put up with her," Dakota said. "Anyway, Kate is here in Australia. In Melbourne and I was hoping you could come and talk to her. Maybe seeing you face to face and talking about what's going on with all this might change things a little," Dakota said.

"Thank you Dakota. I really mean that because I really want to see Kate and I really want to talk to her," Castle said.

"Don't thank me yet. I don't know if this is going to even work. I just want it to because Kate is...I don't even know how to describe what Kate is like!" Dakota said. The pair said their goodbyes and then Dakota walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Ian was eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Where is Immy?" Ian asked. Dakota checked to make sure Kate wasn't around.

"She had a huge fight with Kate and Julie messaged me and said that she was at her house," Dakota said as she sat down next to her brother.

"What is going on between them?" Ian asked. Dakota shook her head.

"I honestly don't know but I hope to god that what I just did won't backfire!" Dakota said.

"What did you just do?" Ian asked.

"I got in touch with Castle. They need to talk face to face and it better settle things down or our family is stuffed Ian. Immy could end up going to her new school and then having nothing to do with Kate and I don't know what will happen with us being here," Dakota said.

"Dak, you and Immy are best friends! You are basically sisters. This won't break things between the two of you. If anything, it will make you stronger. If anything, Kate will be the one to lose Immy not us," Ian said. Dakota sighed.

"Our family has lost enough, we don't need to lose anyone more," Dakota said before she slid off the stool and headed towards her upstairs bathroom.

Ian sighed. He walked towards the lounge room where he saw Kate sitting talking to Lanie via Skype.

"Hi Ian!" Lanie said. Ian smiled and waved to his aunt's best friend.

"Hi Lanie. Kate, can we talk?" Ian asked.

"Can't it wait? I'm kinda busy here," Kate said. Ian looked at Kate in disbelief.

"No Kate. It can't. You know, you use to drop everything just to talk to us. Now you're yelling at Immy and so help me Kate, you hurt her and we are done. If you're not careful, you are going to lose us all. Immy walks away, we all walk away. Just remember that next time you decide to yell at Immy," Ian said as he shook his head. Rolled his eyes and walked away.

**A/N: and there we have chapter 8. What did you think? I know it's a bit OC with Kate but she's pregnant and she annoyed with Castle and Immy so this is what happened…hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FOR FAMILY AND FOR LOVE**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A/N: I am thinking about getting a BETA for this story…anyone interested should let me know :) PM me baby ;)**

Richard Castle packed a bag and grabbed his passport out of the safe before heading to the lounge. Alexis was sitting on the couch. Alexis looked up her dad and knew that he was on the trail of Kate. Alexis stood up and walked towards her dad.

"Are you going somewhere Dad?" Alexis asked. Castle nodded his head.

"I'm going to fix things with Kate," Castle replied as he grabbed his wallet and jacket.

"Where is she?" Alexis asked.

"Australia. Not that I really assume you're interested," Castle said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a plane to catch. I'll call you when I land," Castle said before kissing her cheek and walking out the door. Alexis watched her father leave and sighed. She had screwed up. She needed to call Imogen or someone to help her fix this.

**CASTLE**

Ian walked into the stadium and saw Immy sitting next to Dakota talking to a few of the other netballers. Ian smiled and was glad to see Immy smiling again for once. He walked over to the pair and sat down just behind them.

"How's it going girls? Ready to go and pick the writer up at the airport?" Ian asked. Immy and Dakota turned to look at Ian.

"Hey Ian," Immy said with a smile.

"Guess it's that time of day then hey?" Dakota asked. Ian nodded his head the girls stood up and headed towards the doors after saying goodbye to the netballers they were talking to. Ian wrapped an arm around the girls' shoulders.

"Kate is going to kill us," Dakota said.

"Pretty sure she is already going to kill me and quite frankly, I don't even care anymore," Immy said. Ian chuckled at his cousin. She was one of the best things in his life and he wouldn't know what to do without his sister and cousin. They meant a lot to him and he would never forgive himself if something happened to either of them.

"What makes you think that Imm?" Ian asked with a smile. Immy rolled her eyes and looked up at her cousin. Ian smiled and bumped hips with her before the trio headed out the door and towards Ian's car before they headed towards the airport to pick Richard Castle up.

**CASTLE**

Kate was walking out of her appointment when she saw Patrick Reed sitting in the waiting area with a coffee in one hand a tea in the other. Kate smiled as she headed towards where he was sat. Kate stood in front of the man and he looked up and had a smile instantly on his face.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a smile. Kate returned the smile.

"Hi," Kate said with a smile.

"How was the appointment?" Patrick asked.

"It was great. Only 5 months left," Kate said with a smile. Patrick handed her the cup of tea and Kate took a sip and then smiled gratefully at him.

"Do you have time to grab a bite to eat?" Patrick asked. Kate looked at her watch.

"I actually have to get home but you are welcome to come back and I can make you something there," Kate said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose. You said you were having trouble with the kids," Patrick said.

"They went out for the day. Dakota had netball training, Immy is out of the house and has been for the past week and Ian just floats but he was going for lunch with the two girls so the house should be empty," Kate said with a smile. Patrick nodded his head.

"Sure. Lunch with you sounds amazing," Patrick said as the pair headed towards Kate's car.

**CASTLE**

"When was his flight meant to land?" Immy asked.

"I dunno. What does the board say?" Dakota asked.

"The board says that his flight has landed and that it landed…5 minutes ago so we should be seeing him very soon," Ian said as he tried to keep the impatient girls calm.

"Well he should hurry up because I'm hungry!" Immy said.

"Who's telling me to hurry up?" Richard Castle asked when he laid eyes on the kids waiting for him to arrive.

"Rick!" Immy and Dakota said at the same time before they gave the man a hug. Immy, Dakota and Ian were still kinds close with Rick especially now that they knew that he was not ignoring Kate on purpose.

"Hey Rick," Ian said with a smile as he gave the man a quick hug.

"Hey kids," Rick said with a smile. "Thank you for calling me. It means a lot that you were still able to trust me when Kate doesn't."

"Anytime. Now let's go!" Immy said.

"How are you meant to compete with gymnastics when you are so damn impatient?" Ian asked. Immy smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You got in?" Rick asked. Immy nodded her head. Rick had encouraged her to have a go for the scholarship for gymnastics and athletics.

"Congratulations Immy!" Rick said. Immy smiled. She liked having Rick around. He was always nice and encouraging to all the kids.

"Thanks," Immy said. The all got in Ian's car and drove to the house. They figured that the best way to surprise Kate was to wait for her to get home and then leave so that Rick and Kate could talk.

**CASTLE**

Kate pulled in the driveway and saw that Ian's car was in the driveway. He must have had lunch earlier than they planned.

"Isn't that Ian's car?" Patrick asked. Kate nodded her head.

"Lunch must have been earlier. Oh well. I'm not ashamed to have you here and the kids will just have to get over it. You are part of my life now and they need to get use to it," Kate said as they got out of the vehicle and headed towards the front door.

Immy was looking out the window and swore when she saw Kate walking up the front path with Patrick Reed beside her.

"What's wrong Imm?" Ian asked.

"She brought Patrick home," Immy said. Rick looked at Dakota who was sitting on the couch beside him.

"Who is Patrick?" Rick asked.

"Some doctor Kate thinks she's in love with. He's your competition," Dakota said with a smile as she watched Castle's face.

"He's a doctor! What kind of competition am I to him?" Castle asked.

"You are the BABY DADDY!" Immy said with a smile as the front door opened.

"Hello," Kate said as she saw Ian and Immy standing in the lounge door area.

"Hi," Immy said with a sly smile on her face. Ian was trying not to laugh when he saw what his cousin was doing.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked. "I thought you were all going out for lunch," Kate said as she placed her bag down.

"Oh that, that was a pretty good cover story by Ian here. We actually went to the airport and picked up someone pretty important. We picked up your baby daddy!" Immy said with a smile as Castle stood up from the couch and turned to face Kate who had a look of pure shock on her face. Poor Patrick sort of stood off to the side not knowing what to do.

"Kate, hi. You look great," Castle said not really knowing what to say.

"Castle, what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"I had to see you. I had to explain to you what was going on. I needed to talk to you about this all," Castle explained.

"And that my friends, is our cue to leave," Dakota said as she stood up and pulled Immy, than Ian and eventually Patrick towards the door to leave the two to talk.

"Kate, you look stunning. Pregnant suits you," Rick said.

"I look fat. What are you really doing here?" Kate asked she sat down on the couch in shock.

"I never got your message. Alexis heard it and deleted it before I could hear it. I only found out recently that you were pregnant with my child. I asked the boys where you were and they wouldn't tell me. It wasn't until Immy actually answered my call and heard me out before I actually found out where you were. I am so sorry Kate. If I had known Kate, I would have been there in a heartbeat," Castle said.

"Alexis kept the message from you?" Kate asked. Rick nodded his head. "Why did she do that? It wasn't just a little thing she was keeping from you," Kate said. Rick nodded his head.

"Yeah. She thought that she was doing the right thing for me when she really was hurting me in the long run. I wish she had told me though Kate. I was angry at you but I wasn't that angry that I wouldn't have dropped everything to be with you and our baby," Rick said.

"And I'm sorry I lied to you. I should have been honest with you from the start and not lied to you about remembering the shooting. I was afraid of opening myself up to someone else and letting them in because just about everyone I have loved and let in, have left me. My family is a complete disaster Rick. I wasn't ready to have someone else come into that," Kate said.

"I understand that Kate but sometimes you just have to face your fears. I would have been there every step of the way and if you wanted, I could still be there every step of the way. Although, it seems like you have found someone else," Castle said sadly.

"Who Patrick? He was easy to be with because he knew none of my back story. He doesn't know about my mum and why I do my job. He isn't the same as you though. He was fun but you, you were the one who really cared about everything," Kate said.

"And if you will allow me, I want to still be there for you. Always," Rick said. Kate smiled and leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. She had been dying to do that since the day she had met him. Rick smiled into the kiss. Things finally felt right between the pair. Well, at least they were on the way to being as normal as they could ever be.

**A/N: and there we have it. Kate and Rick are BACK! :D hope you enjoyed ;)**


End file.
